I'm Back!
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Annabeth went to Camp Jupiter to get Percy. Only to find out he is no longer there. She is losing hope of Percy remembering her and his past. Percy does remember his past though. He has to find a girl with blond princess curls and big grey eyes Will he succeed on his quest in finding this mystery person? Or will he fail and forget his past? Please R&R! Beta AtlantaJackson95. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back! **

**Hey guys! It's me with another one-shot! This takes place when during The Mark of Athena! Thanks for all the reviews on my last stories! Here's the summary of the story! **

_**Annabeth went to Camp Jupiter, to get Percy Jackson. Only to find out he is no longer there. Now she is quickly losing hope of Percy remembering her and his past. Percy does remember his past though. That's why he left Camp Jupiter. He has to find a girl with blond princess curls, big grey eyes, and a white pearly smile. Will he succeed on his quest in finding this mystery person? Or will he fail and lose all hope of finding the only definite memory of his past? **_

**Hope you like the summary! This will be a one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think. Just some reminders: please subscribe to my community ~Percabeth~. Also please check out my profile and read my stories! All the outfits and links are on my profile. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**xoDorellexo **

**Big Thanks to My Beta: AtlantaJackson95 **

**Disclaimer: Obviously Rick Riordan isn't a girl so, sadly, I do not own PJO. **

**Annabeth POV **

We came home from Camp Jupiter yesterday. My eyes were still fuzzy from crying. Yesterday, we came home empty handed: meaning no Percy. We searched the whole camp until one of Percy's friends told us he went on a quest.

I slammed my locker. I never thought I would lose hope of finding Percy, I proved myself wrong. Suddenly I heard whispering from Elizabeth's locker.

"Did you see Annabeth today? Ugh, I bet she doesn't even shower in the morning!" Elizabeth supposedly 'whispered' to her so called friend.

Elizabeth, the schools most popular girl, was my absolute enemy. She's saying that I don't wash _my_ hair! Well look at that greasy mess that was what she called her hair! I wasn't in the mood for her crap today. So I just grabbed my ice tea and ditched class. Sitting down under and oak tree at a nearby park I decided it was a great time to think.

The daughter of Athena ditch class? Crazy right? I never thought this would happen, but then again I never thought Percy would ever forget me—I mean the camp. Oh what am I saying! Of course I meant me!

My mind swirled into a painful memory of what happened at Camp Jupiter.

**_Flashback (I am sorry if I might get some things wrong in the flashback. Sadly, I have not read The Son of Neptune!) _**

**_The ship hovered above the rough soil and we eagerly got out, sliding down the ladder to touch the earth. The only thing on my mind was Percy Jackson. I left the others and started to walk through the large crowd of Romans that were surrounding us. They gave me fierce glares, but they must have been ordered not to kill me, because they stepped back and let me through._**

**_I was stopped by a girl in a purple toga. _**

**_She had glossy dark eyes and black hair pulled into a regal braid. She wore several medals, a toga, and a purple cape. On her forearm was a tattoo: the letters SPQR, a crossed sword and torch, and under that, four parallel lines like score marks. She looked relaxed yet vigilant—like a sword fighter waiting for the attack, and had two greyhounds with beady red eyes by her side. _**

**"_What are you doing?" She asked with hardness in her voice. Her dogs growled and barked. She patted both on the head and they quieted down. _**

**_I was in no mood to be stopped by this woman, who acted like she owned the camp. I wanted Percy back. I wanted my Percy back._**

**"_Listen, I just want to get my boyfriend and get out of here!" I growled searching around for a familiar green eyed boy._**

**_She looked extremely insulted at my retort. _"_Listen here, Blondie-"_**

**_I gasped and rudely interrupted. _"_It's Annabeth!" _**

**"_Like I would care. I am the praetor of this camp and you do not insult me!" She said her eyes formed into a dangerous glare. _**

**"_Listen all I want is to get Percy back to Camp Half-Blood! Now let me go!" I yelled desperately. _**

**"_Percy? Percy Jackson? You mean the other praetor?" Her eyes narrowed, like I was the reason for some problem in camp. "Well I can't help you. If you're looking Percy it's just a waste of energy and time. If I were you I would stop." She said gruffly, while walking away. _**

**_Shaking the conversation off, I went to go looking for Percy. _**

**"_Wait!" A voice called out to me. What now? _**

**_A stocky Chinese boy ran up behind me. He had on two medals, and a toga._**

**"_Are you looking for Percy?" He asked._**

**_I looked at him hopefully. _**

**"_Yes! Do you know where he is?" I asked eagerly. _**

**"_I'm Frank, one of Percy's friends here at camp." He said introducing himself. _**

**"_I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." I said. _**

**_His eyes lit up in recognition, like he'd heard of me before._**

**"_Well Percy is no longer in camp." My face fell. "He said something about uncovering his past. I hope this helps." Not wanting him to feel bad I smiled. _**

**'_Yes, thank you so much!" I said, but inside I was overwhelmed with sadness. _**

**"_Hey Frank, come on!" Some guys called from a nearby hill. The boy had bright red lips, like he'd been drinking too much Kool-Aid. He also wore a toga, and one of the medals that Frank had._**

**"_Well good luck! If you do find him tell him I said hi!" He said before running off to join his friends. _**

**_I walked back to the ship ladder, with my heart shattered into pieces. _**

**_Flashback End _**

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. Oh Percy, where are you?

A flash of light blinded me and the one and only Athena formed in front of me.

"Mom, what are you doing here? There are mortals around!" I exclaimed. Athena looked at me sternly and my face fell.

"That's no way to greet your mother! I should be asking you why you're here, not the other way around!" My mother looked at me with disappointment.

"Listen mom, I don't care about school anymore!" I talked back at her. She looked shocked. Never in all her years has a child spoken to her like that.

"Listen, Annabeth you have to _move on_. Percy is not coming back. Now get back to school!" Athena said before going back to Olympus.

_How can I just move on? It's not that simple!_ I gathered my stuff and headed back to school. _Might as well listen to her._

As I was walking past an ally three guys looked at me and checked me out. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Hey sweet cheeks!" One of the guys said flirtatiously.

I pushed him aside but he grabbed me by the waist. Thinking about a way to give a guy most pain, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He grabbed himself as he fell on the ground. I punched one of them in the face and kicked another in the shins.

"LET. HER. GO!" a familiar voice answered. I saw flash and the guys were gone.

I hugged the guy who saved me, knowing exactly who it was. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

"Hey, Wise Girl!"

Oh he was such a Seaweed Brain!

"Percy!" My grip around his neck grew tighter. When I pulled apart I smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked as I was on the brink of tears.

"That was for forgetting me!" His eyes softened and he embraced me once more.

"I could never forget you!" he said in my ear and we walked out of the ally.

I had my Seaweed Brain back. Nothing could get better than this!

**A/N Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review. I'm sorry it's taking a little bit longer for me to upload Happy Ever After? Hopefully it will be up soon! I just have so many things on my plate! Love you guys. Thanks for making me a happy writer with all your kind reviews! Remember if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell them or PM me! **


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
